marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 601
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** * ** Items: * * Anti-Radiation Armor Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Clash of Furies | Synopsis2 = Lyra demands to Director Little Sky as to the whereabouts of Jennifer Walters, the first She-Hulk. Sky tells her that Walters is a freelance operative for A.R.M.O.R. and is not under their jurisdiction. However, Agent Alexander Erde informs her that he tracked Walters to Death Valley. While taking a Shock Carrier, Lyra confides in Erde on how lonely she is and see Walters as her only true friend. Erde says that many people in A.R.M.O.R. would care for her. Their conversation then leads into a kiss. However, their moment in interrupted when a woman bleeding electricity brings their craft down. With Erde injured, Lyra commands Boudicca to called H.A.M.M.E.R. for rescue, but their communications are being jammed. Boudicca also detects three female individuals approaching them, containing DNA barcoded by the Origins Corporation. Each one, Aberration, Axon and Morass bears the DNA of of the Hulk's foes, Abomination, Zzzax and Glob, who have been sent by Norman Osborn to apprehend her. Lyra attempts to charge at them, only to be constricted by Morass. Axon then absorbs the bioenergy of Erde, rendering him a husk. Enraged, Lyra swears that they are all dead. Meanwhile, Gamma Corps: Black is ordered by General Ryker to bring Lyra back for genetic harvest. | Writer2_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler2_1 = Michael Ryan | Colourist2_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * :* :* :* * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Banner's Back * The Hulk's exile in space ( - ) and his subsequent war on New York City ( - ) are recounted in this story. * Mr. Fantastic points out to Bruce Banner that he is lucky that Norman Osborn is out of town. Osborn became a hero after killing the leader of the Secret Invasion in . He took over as director of SHIELD, renaming it HAMMER. * The battle between the Hulk and Skaar is also recounted here. Their conflict was in and - . * Bruce Banner states that he had been away from Earth for an entire year before the Hulk came back from Sakaar. However, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, the length of time between and this story would be measured in months, making that time less than a year. One could presume that time on Sakaar ran faster than it did on Earth. * Banner points out that Tony Stark is not around. That's because Tony is on the run from the law since Norman Osborn took over SHIELD, as seen in . * Banner's prediction that the Hulk will return comes true, as seen in . * The armor Banner is wearing to fight Skaar was the same suit that Banner designed in - . * Bruce Banner mentions that he killed his own father. This was revealed in . Clash of the Furies: * She-Hulk went missing following the events of . * Lyra mentions how She-Hulk came to her aid in the past. That happened in - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12591 }}